Using a galvanic couple as the power source in iontophoresis device is well known in the art. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,147,297, 5,162,043, 5,298,017, 5,326,341, 5,405,317, 5,685,837, 6,584,349, 6,421,561 and 6,653,014. Typical materials from which a galvanic couple is made includes a zinc donor electrode and a silver chloride counter electrode. Such a combination produces an electric potential of about one volt. Such a galvanic couple powered iontophoresis system, absent some controlling means, activates automatically when body tissue and/or fluids form a complete circuit with the system to generate the electricity.